Automotive vehicles, such as wheeled vehicles, are commonly equipped with a plurality of interior lighting devices for illuminating the passenger compartment. For example, automotive vehicles typically include a dome lamp for providing light illumination when one or more vehicle doors are open to provide ambient lighting for occupants of the vehicle to move in and out of the vehicle. Additionally, automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with a plurality of reading or map lamps that provide ambient lighting to enable passengers to read, view maps, and otherwise aid in vision. Some vehicles employ a reading or map light to serve also as the dome light which provides one light color at one light intensity for both lighting applications. Unfortunately, the map light intensity and color of the light output often is not optimum for reading or map viewing. It is therefore desirable to provide for an enhanced lighting system that allows for dome and map/reading lamps that are satisfactory for passengers in the vehicle.